


Veinticuatro

by Chio



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Ichigo el número veinticuatro siempre ha sido muy importante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veinticuatro

Veinticuatro eran los años que cumplía Ichigo aquel 15 de julio. Veinticuatro eran las horas que hacía que el pelirrojo no veía a Rukia. Y veinticuatro habían sido los minutos en los que se había debatido entre darle aquella maldita caja que tantos problemas le había traído o tirarla al río.

— Ichigo —le dijo la morena que en un descuido por parte del chico había aparecido sigilosamente por detrás.

Ichigo, que tras haber cruzado su mirada con la de la chica volvía a estar nervioso, no se cercioró de la palidez en el rostro de esta por lo que comenzó tal y como había ensayado.

 _Tranquilo_ —se dijo a sí mismo— _, no puede ser tan difícil. Todo el mundo pasa por lo mismo. Y además… es la enana._

— Tengo que decirte algo —comenzó retorciéndose los pliegues de la camisa.

_Maldito Isshin y sus malditas ideas._

— Yo también —dijo la Shinigami de pelo oscuro sentándose en un pivote cercano a ellos.

— Veras…—continuó— Hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos… Y… Tú cambiaste mi vida… Y…

— Ichigo espera.

— Sabes que yo soy de acciones, no de palabras… —continuó haciendo caso omiso a la chica mientras sacaba la pequeña cajita de su bolsillo— Y dada la edad que tenemos… Bueno, la edad que tengo yo, porque tú tienes muchos más años… Mierda me estoy desviando del tema.

— ¡Ichigo escúchame! —gritó Rukia frustrada.

— ¡Joder! ¡¿Es que no puedes dejar que te pida matrimonio de forma civilizada? —gritó.

— ¡Estoy embarazada!

Ichigo enmudeció al escuchar tales palabras.

 _Byakuya me mata_  —fue lo primero que el Shinigami sustituto pensó.

* * *

**Primer mes**

— ¿Podrías dejar de exagerar?

— Estas embarazada… De un bebé —decía Ichigo unas horas más tarde de haber recibido la noticia.

— ¿De qué quieres que esté embarazada si no? —cuestionó Rukia— A veces pareces idiota.

Ichigo suspiró y se estiró en el sofá. Hacía un mes que el pelirrojo se había independizado y mudado a su nueva casa, la cual se encontraba a unos diez minutos de la anterior. Al poseer un sueldo estable pudo darse el lujo de comprarla. La vivienda no era ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña. Era sencilla, y eso a Ichigo le gustaba.

— Iba a pedirte matrimonio —dijo después de unos minutos de silencio— Pero creo que no ha podido ser de la forma que yo quería.

El pelirrojo sacó aquella cajita que aguardaba en su bolsillo desde hacía unas horas y se la lanzó a la chica sin ningún miramiento.

 _Rukia es alguien especial, debes darle un anillo especial_ —le había dicho Isshin días antes al darle el anillo de su difunta esposa.

La chica abrió la caja y contempló el anillo con una sonrisa en la boca.

— Esta forma te pega más — le dijo sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

— ¿Entonces…? —cuestionó sin abandonar su ya típico ceño fruncido.

Rukia no respondió, solo acercó su rostro al de él y rozó sus labios en un beso incluso más perfecto que el primero que compartieron. Porque ella también era más de acciones que de palabras.

* * *

**Segundo mes**

— Creo que voy a morir —le dijo una desesperada Rukia mientras apoyaba su rostro en las losetas blancas del cuarto de baño.

— Ya te dijo mi padre que podrías sentir nauseas —respondió ojeando una revista sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

Rukia, que había abandonado el baño hace unos segundos, corrió de nuevo hacía él sintiendo en su garganta aquella sensación que tan común le era en esos momentos.

— ¿Quieres una manzanilla? —preguntó Ichigo con un leve suspiro— También he leído que los caramelos de jengibre ayudan a combatir la fatiga.

La chica se apoyó, por tercera vez en el día, en el lavabo para refrescarse.

— Qué asco… —respondió ella levantando la cabeza— No me gusta.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo divertido— ¿Los vómitos o los caramelos de jengibre?

Rukia solía tener un mal temperamento, y por eso las peleas abundaban en aquella relación, pero curiosamente Ichigo, al ver sus ojos malhumorados, supo que era mejor dejar aquella conversación por el momento. Porque pelear con una Kuchiki era peligroso, pero pelear con una Kuchiki embarazada era un suicidio.

* * *

**Tercer mes**

— ¡Estás preciosa Kuchiki-san! —gritó abrazando una efusiva Orihime a su amiga— ¡Y no se te nota nada!

Ichigo volvió su rostro con los ojos abiertos de par en par al escuchar las palabras de la chica, Rukia por su parte le hacía gestos extraños a esta posiblemente para que callara.

— ¡Baja la voz! —le dijo el pelirrojo.

— ¿No lo sabe todo el mundo? —preguntó Orihime confusa.

Rukia suspiró a la vez que su amiga recibía a su hijo en brazos de parte de Ishida.

— Bueno… —comenzó Ichigo llevándose una mano a la nuca.

— No quiere decírselo a Byakuya —interrumpió la morena divertida— Le da miedo.

Ishida rió ante el comentario.

— Eres un valiente Kurosaki —le dijo con sorna.

— No es gracioso —dijo el pelirrojo.

Orihime continuó meciendo al pequeño Ryoma y preguntó:

— Entonces, ¿lo sabe todo el mundo menos tu hermano?

— Sí, Ichigo quería esperar hasta después de la boda.

— Pues te deseo suerte cuando le digas que has dejado embarazada a su pequeña hermanita antes de la boda —finalizó Ishida divertido bebiendo de su copa de champán.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar no muy alejado de la pareja, Byakuya Kuchiki sentía una rara sensación.

— Creo que me ocultan algo —le dijo a su teniente.

Renji dejó el canapé de lado para observar a su capitán reprimiendo una risa.

— ¡Claro que no! —dijo— ¡Como podrían ocultarle nada a usted!

Y aunque sabía que eso no era cierto, Renji no pudo evitar reírse interiormente de su capitán.

* * *

**Cuarto mes**

— Tengo ganas de comer helado —dijo la morena ojeando las páginas de una revista para chicas mientras reposaba en su sofá de color beige.

 _Otra vez no, por favor —_ gimió Ichigo interiormente.

Y es que desde hacía ya unas semanas la chica no paraba de comer. Muchas veces eran alimentos fáciles de preparar, otras veces eran bastante difíciles, y otras eran casi imposibles.

Maldita fue la hora en la que celebraron la boda y la chica se mudó definitivamente con él.

— No tenemos helado, enana —respondió rezándole a todos los dioses para que su antojo desapareciera.

La chica dejó la revista y miró a su marido a los ojos.

— Pero… es que tengo ganas de helado —le dijo poniendo esa vocecita que sabía que él odiaba.

Ichigo resopló levantándose del sofá.

— ¡Está bien, está bien!

— ¡Que sea de fresa! —gritó la Shinigami antes de oír cerrar la puerta.

Suspiró divertida. Ahora que podía, disfrutaría de la situación.

* * *

**Quinto mes**

En momentos como ese Ichigo recordaba la reunión con Byakuya. Y es que había sido muchísimo más fácil comunicarle la noticia del embarazo de su hermana que vivir la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos.

— Tranquilízate Ichigo —le pidió la morena.

Ichigo suspiró nervioso. Dentro de pocos minutos sabría si sería padre de un niño o una niña. No estaba preparado para eso aún. ¡Ni siquiera había asimilado la situación!

— Pasad —les dijo un atareado Ishida abriendo la puerta de la consulta— Estoy haciendo esto como un favor, no tengo mucho tiempo.

La pareja entró en la sala adornada por muebles de color blanco y una camilla con aparatos a sus lados.

— Levántate la camiseta y túmbate por favor —pidió colocándose sus gafas de manera adecuada.

La chica obedeció y avanzó hasta la camilla a la par que Ichigo observaba la sala con nerviosismo.

— Respira Kurosaki —dijo con una leve risa mientras untaba aquel líquido de color transparente en el vientre abultado de la Shinigami y pasaba el aparato por él —Ya llega la imagen.

Ichigo se acercó curioso y vio como un pequeño bultito se movía en la pantalla.

— Veamos —continuó moviendo el aparato—, el bebé está sano, su formación es la adecuada.

— ¿Puede saberse ya si es niño o niña? —preguntó la chica ansiosa.

— Sí.

Ichigo tomó la mano de su mujer aguardando la respuesta de su amigo.

— Es una niña —dijo sonriendo—, Ryoma tendrá una amiga con la que jugar.

Rukia sonrió ilusionada y agarró con más fuerza la mano de un anonadado Ichigo.

— ¡Es una niña Ichigo! —le dijo sonriente.

E Ichigo sonrió.

* * *

**Sexto mes**

— ¿Qué te parece Hina? —preguntó Rukia de nuevo al pelirrojo.

— No me convence —dijo aburrido.

— ¿Y Sakura?

— Demasiado típico.

Rukia suspiró frustrada.

— ¿Kokone?

— No —dijo de nuevo.

Rukia respiró de forma entrecortada.

— ¿Yuko?

— No me convence —repitió por segunda vez.

— ¡Decide de una vez! —explotó— ¡Te he dicho más de treinta nombres y ninguno te convence!

— Tiene que llamarse Hikari —le interrumpió con un tono de voz serio.

La chica aguardó extrañada.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

— Tiene que ser Hikari porque es lo que tu significas para mí —le dijo—, tu eres mi luz. La luz que me iluminó en la oscuridad.

El silencio inundó la sala durante unos minutos.

— Mira que eres cursi a veces —habló por fin la chica mientras escribía  _Hikari_ en la lista de nombres y lo redondeaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**Séptimo mes**

— ¿Y si Ishida se equivoca? —preguntó Ichigo por segunda vez en la tarde —Será demasiado tarde cuando lo sepamos.

— Ichigo, ¡tenemos que pintar el cuarto del bebé de rosa! —gritó— ¡Es una niña! ¡Las niñas de rosa y los niños de azul!

— ¡¿Y por qué no puede ser blanca? —gritó.

— ¡Porque es una niña! —continuó la chica— ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Idiota!

— ¡Enana del demonio! —le dijo a la vez que cogía la brocha y la sumergía en la densa pintura color rosa.

— ¡No te atrevas! —amenazó la morena señalándolo con un dedo.

El pelirrojo salpicó a la chica con pintura mientras una sonrisa amenazante se formaba en su rostro. La chica, para defenderse, sumergió su mano en aquel cubo de pintura y la restregó por el pecho de Ichigo.

Horas más tarde, un curioso Renji observaría desde el marco de la puerta extrañado como sus dos amigos se lanzaban improperios cubiertos de rosa.

* * *

**Octavo mes**

— ¡Ha dado una patada! —gritó Rukia desde la cocina.

Ichigo, que se encontraba observando despreocupadamente la televisión corrió hacía ella. Rukia tironeó de él para que apoyara su mano en su vientre y esperó ilusionada.

—Tendrá tu temperamento —dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

— Al menos espero que no sea igual de estúpido que tú —dijo ella.

Y aunque para otros la conversación distaría mucho de ser romántica, ellos sabían que aquellas frases llenas de insultos eran su forma de decir _te quiero._

* * *

**Noveno mes**

Aquel día veinticuatro de abril Ichigo había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Solo sabía que Rukia gritaba en la sala de enfrente y el esperaba con Inoue y sus hermanas en la sala contigua.

— Tranquilo Kurosaki-kun, todo va a salir bien —le tranquilizó— Todo terminará pronto.

Y era cierto, porque apenas media hora más tarde los gritos cesaron e Ichigo le devolvió la mirada a Inoue y a sus hermanas.

— Ya puedes pasar —le dijo su padre momentos más tarde al salir de aquella habitación.

Ichigo entró con cierto temor, le temblaron las piernas al ver el rostro de su  _enana_  tan cansado.

— Felicidades papá —le dijo Ishida acercándole un pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas.

— Es Hikari —dijo Rukia con voz cansada.

Y entonces Ichigo supo, por primera vez en su vida, que el número veinticuatro siempre sería un número importante para él. Porque fue un día veinticuatro cuando le pidió matrimonio a la mujer de su vida y, más importante aún, fue un día veinticuatro cuando vio por primera vez a aquella pequeña personita que le haría feliz durante toda una vida.


End file.
